2001 (production)
A list of events in 2001 related to Get Fuzzy. Events *May 11: Legendary science fiction writer Douglas Adams dies. A special tribute strip is published 18 days later in his honor. Releases *April 15: The Dog Is Not a Toy (House Rule no. 4) Story Arcs *January 11-12: Bucky tries to use "magic tricks" to exploit Rob and Satchel. *January 18-20: Bucky wants baboon repellent for his incoming birthday. (The timing of this would likely make Bucky a Capricorn, as asserted in previous strips, as opposed to later strips claiming he is an Aries.) *January 24-26: Bucky finds a guitar and starts playing it poorly. *February 5-10: Francis petsits Bucky and Satchel. *February 15-16: Bucky's sense of humor. (Or possible lack thereof) *February 19; March 3: Insta-cat and Redi-Dog. *February 26-27: Bucky's list of ideas for new food products. *March 13-14; 17: Bucky steals Rob's cell phone. *March 20-21: Bucky wears a studded collar. *April 5-7: Bucky loses Smacky in the park. *April 11-12: Bucky reads To Kill A Mockingbird thinking it was a how-to book. *April 16-20: Bucky destroys the TV trying to dry off. *April 27-28: Bucky wants to rent When Animals Attack 3 in the video store. *May 2-5: Bucky receives a scam letter inviting him to "Catnip Palace". *May 8-11: Bucky gets an ant farm. *May 18-19: Joe petsits Bucky and Satchel. *May 21-24: Bucky meets Mr. Squiggly. *June 1-2: Rob has a list of ads so bad he won't buy their products, which includes ones written by himself and Joe. *June 11-13: Bucky pretends to be Norm Abram from This Old House. *June 18-21; 22: Bucky plots to attack Mr. Squiggly's apartment. *July 3-7; 9: Bucky shreds Rob's new suit. *July 10-11: Fighting between Bucky and Mr. Squiggly continues. *July 16-21: Bucky becomes a New York Yankees fan in defiance of Rob not letting him have his "B is for Bucky" Boston Red Sox hat. *July 31-August 1: Bucky suggest creating an all-cat movie company. *August 6-10: Bucky is grounded for biting Satchel. *August 17-18: Bucky doesn't want to clean up his litterbox. *August 20-22: Satchel joins a support group. *August 28-31: Bucky loses his diary. *September 6-7: Bucky claims to have made Rob's shoes disappear using magic./Satchel finds out Harry Potter is fictional. *September 10-11: Bucky ate some of Satchel's money for accidentally dropping his piggy bank on him. *September 12-13: Rob gives satchel $10 to donate to Greenpeace. Bucky asks for $10 because of it. (This might be subtly connected to the previous story arc.) *September 17-22: Bucky starts a lemonade stand and later sells it to Satchel. *September 24-25: Bucky believes the reason animals are eaten as meat is to keep those animal contained. *October 1-6: Rob and Satchel donate blood. *October 9-13; 21: Satchel, Bucky and the Wilcos attend a memorial held by retired firefighters. Francis visits Rob's place afterwards. *October 16-20: Bucky "invents" a children's toy called the "Skwucky" by painting Rob's copy of the Beatles' The White Album red. *October 22-27; November 2-3: Examples of why Bucky isn't allowed out in public. *October 30-November 1; 5-10; 12-17; 19-21; 24; December 4-5; 25; 29: Satchel gets hit by a bicycle and loses his watch in the process. *November 26-December 1: Examples of why Satchel isn't allowed outside without supervision. *December 10-15: Famous cat quotes. *December 17; 24-26; 28: Christmas 2001. Category:Real-world years Category:Real-World Articles